User talk:TDALindsayfan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nalyd Renrut page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 21:52, December 4, 2009 It's too late now. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) THERE IS NO USERBOX. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) You can't join, sign ups closed. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) No, if you do, it will be deleted and you'll be banned. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, and I or another admin will host season two. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Luke's last name is Rogers. Luke Rogers! If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 18:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, IDK if there will be a season 2. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Look, the way it works is that the titles are always quotes from episode. Nobody said that. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC) It's too late. Sign-ups were open for 3 days and you missed them. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Every Saturday. This week will be an episode at 5:30 pm easten. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Uh, sure, go ahead. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) No, we have 16 characters. COme to the IRC Camps tonight anyway. We may need a fill-in or somebody may quit. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) No its ok... im making it right now while im editing the page, thankyou though -A messy house is a sign of character Princessa: Aww! I'm your favorite? Thank you! *signs autograph* You are the best! I love my fans sooooo much girl! IHeartTDInTDA 03:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Well thank you, that means a lot to me. I'm glad you like my character portrayal. =) IHeartTDInTDA 01:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Is the infamous Rebecca you keep talking about real? If so, I don't think I'd want her to come on the wiki...Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 21:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I like the first one. I'll use something like it. Thanks. :) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blain isn't in your ration of Season Two--Ken Eleven! 23:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks--Ken Eleven! 12:47, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd love that, thanks. :) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Its fine--Ken Eleven! 14:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but you can't put it on this wiki. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. How would you be telling them? Messages on their talk page? Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I think we'll be taking a break for the Summer and start up again in September or late August. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) First Saturday of September if everything goes according to plan. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 PM eastern time! Please look at the side bar for the new link, and try to come early if you can. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) KK, thanks. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! Please remember to update your character page, and help with relationships/conflicts/friendships/alliance pages!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30 eastern time! Thanks to everyone who's been updating their character pages! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30 pm! Be there, or be square. (Or at least message me if you can't come. XD) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30! Shane won't be there, and there is a chance I'll miss it. If I'm not there at 5:30, I'll message you ASAP to tell you when we'll do the episode.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Can we talk? --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 13:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, since Manic doesnt really forgive people because he develops fears of all his "enemies" xD ♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 15:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps tonight at 5:30! If you have any ideas for a challenge/episode title, please let us know! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a question, can I update this picture with the new "Holes", please? --Wassup?Talk to me!Yep! 23:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Tonight, an all new episode of IRC Camps at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Katie was eliminated. :( --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 00:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Your secret santa is MrD! Sorry for me being so late! --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 02:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) You do everything yourself. Just leave the gift on their talkpage. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 00:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC)